The invention relates to a method for reducing vibrations of a machine element and/or of a workpiece in a machine tool, production machine and/or in a machine which is embodied as a robot. The invention also relates to a machine of said type.
In machines such as, for example, machine tools, production machines and/or in robots, vibrations often occur during a machining process, which vibrations are generated by the machining process or by a fault, in machine elements of the machine and/or in the workpiece to be machined by the machine. In machine tools in particular, so-called chatter vibrations occur for example during cutting machining processes such as for example turning or milling, which chatter vibrations reduce the machining process quality and the machining speed which can be reached. Chatter vibrations are generated for example if the tool used and/or the workpiece are incited to vibrate at their natural frequency by the forces which occur during the machining process. Occurring vibrations of the tool and/or of the workpiece leave behind a corrugated surface on the workpiece, wherein the corrugated surface can further amplify the vibrations in the event of renewed contact with the tool.
One known measure for reducing vibrations and in particular chatter vibrations is that of the possibility, in the event of vibrations occurring, of reducing the rotational speed with which the tool or the workpiece rotates in the event of the chatter vibrations occurring.
The German laid-open specification DT 25 20 946 A1 discloses a method for preventing or eliminating chatter vibrations of a working spindle of machine tools and a device for carrying out said method.
DE 698 04 982 T2 discloses a device and a method for recommending dynamically preferable machining speeds.
The laid-open specification DE 44 05 660 A1 discloses a method and an arrangement for operating a cutting machine tool, in particular a circular saw, milling or grinding machine or the like.
The laid-open specification DE 102 29 134 A1 discloses a device and a method for workpiece machining using rotating tools, in which, in order to reduce vibrations, a rotating tool is moved dynamically with respect to the driveshaft by means of an adjusting unit which is fitted in a rotating system between the driveshaft and tool.
The laid-open specification DE 198 25 373 A1 discloses a chucking arrangement of a tool in a tool holder, with occurring vibrations being reduced by means of a flexible element which has a high degree of damping and which is inserted into the force flow between the tool and the tool holder.
The laid-open specification DE 102 20 937 A1 discloses a method and a device for damping an occurring chatter vibration in a machining machine.